Women of None, Women of Both
by J.B Nicole
Summary: Isabella Marie and Marianne Isabelle are the Swan twins. Bound by faith to the same two men. Will Marie be able to keep her hands to herself when it comes to Bella's rich fiance? Will Bella be able to deny the passion between her and her sister's lover?


**(A/N) I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. Go to the bottom to see why after you finish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twililight.**

**Summary: Isabella Marie and Marianne Isabelle are the Swan twins, their lives destined to the same men. But when Isabella's fiance, Jacob Black, turns out rich, will Marie be able to hold her lust for money back? While coping with this loss of her fiance, Isabella Swan turns to her best friend, Edward Cullen, Marie's boyfriend. Will this undeniable passion between them grow? Or will Marie be back to claim what is hers once she finishes with Jacob?**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_And money stole her heart  
Lies won her soul  
and her pain hurts me,  
More than her betrayal  
I was born only for loving her although she leaves._

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan looked over to her sister and picked on her wedding dress nervously.

"Do you think Jacob will like it?".

Marianne Isabelle Swan laughed and rolled her eyes "Of course, Isabella. Look at you, finally grown up".

Bella pursed her lips and nodded grudgingly. "I guess".

Emmett Swan came into the room and picked up Bella, twisting her around "Bellie! You're all so pretty now, ready to get married".

Bella blushed and nodded, smiling nervously as Emmett put her down "I just hope I down fall down the aisle, or anything".

Emmett's smile disappeared but he nodded, patting her cheek gently "It'll be okay".

"Won't I look funny limping?" tears came to her eyes and Alice came in.

"No, Bella! Don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up. And no you will not. You will make a beautiful bride".

Bella smiled and nodded.

She was ready to marry Jacob Black.

* * *

Marie drove patiently to her sister's wedding, looking at herself in the mirror lovingly. She was so proud of herself. So beautiful.

So much more perfect that than skank of her sister.

The foolish child even limped. _Limped_. And still, Jacob Black set his eyes on her.

But she was wrong, because Jacob belonged to her. And her only.

She had secretly been seeing him for a while.

He was rich.

Wonderful for her.

She was poor, but she always wanted for the best. Jacob and Bella had been childhood best friends, and Jake had been poor by then. But when his father, Billy Black died, he left a hidden fortune for his son, saying he wanted him to grow up being a noble man.

Of course, that's when Marie noticed him.

* * *

Bella waited patiently in her car while they drove her over, she wondered if Jacob was waiting for her, wondering how their wedding would be, if it would be beautiful.

If _she_ would be beautiful.

* * *

Jake drove over patiently, fixing his tie nervously as he still debated whether or not he would leave with Marie or stay with Bella.

_Isabella Marie._

_Marianne Isabelle._

The Swan twins.

They were identical. Only two things that could tell them apart.

Bella limped. And it was rather noticeable at times.

When she was younger, Bella had fallen down the stairs while he and Emmett chased her away. She had broken the bone between her knee and her foot and the doctors were never able to fix it. So it grew distorted, making her limp.

Most importantly, the confidence.

Marianne Isabelle oozed confidence, she knew she was beautiful, she made herself look beautiful. But Isabella Marie was shy, timid. That made her beautiful. She always wore simple clothes.

Jake liked confidence.

He met Marie at the time his father died. She consoled him and she made him feel better. Bella loved him.

Marie gave him more than just love.

She touched him first.

Before Jake knew it, he was there. He breathed harshly and looked up to see a beautiful woman in red running to him.

"Hurry. We must go, Jake" hissed Marie.

Jake nodded and drove off, away from the church.

Away from Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

Bella laughed as she stopped before the church, she looked of her limo to see Rosalie Cullen running towards her, an anxious expression on her face.

Edward Cullen opened her door, he looked over to see her come into the car.

Edward was Marie's boyfriend, and had been for a while, that made him Bella's other best friend.

"What is it, Rose?" he asked.

"It's Jacob!" she whimpered, tears in her eyes.

Bella panicked.

"What happened to him?! Is he okay?!" she asked, shaking Rosalie's shoulders.

"Edward! I need to speak to Edward!".

"Rosalie, speak to me! I am here! I am here!" he said anxiously.

Bella put my hands over her mouth and whimpered. Was Jake okay? Had he been in an accident?

Where was Marie?

Why wasn't she helping her?

"Edward, Jacob ran away with Marie, they're at the airport".

Edward Cullen felt stabbed right in the chest. Marie.

His beautiful Marie.

He looked at Bella and she started to sob.

"I knew this. I knew this. I knew she was going to take him. Why won't she let me be happy?! She has everything!".

Edward turned around in his chair and stepped on the pedal, driving out towards the airport.

He wasn't letting them escape.

* * *

**REVIEW. Tell me what do you think.**

**I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories in the past... year? Shit, it's been so long. I've had a very rough 2009. Lets say it wasn't the best year for me. So now this 2010 I will try and put my stories again.**


End file.
